Das Verfressene Monster
by Rebecca Elisabet Brown
Summary: Es geht um Son-Goku der Konoha kurz besucht und für einiges an Chaos sorgt, dabei wollte er dort nur essen. (Dragonball/Naruto crossover)


Das Verfressene Monster

In einem Ninja Dorf namens Konoha-Gakure lief ein junger achtzehnjähriger Mann

auf der Suche nach etwas zu Essen, immer mit der Nase voran und gelangte an einen Platz in der viele schwarzhaarige Menschen trugen dort ihr Familienwappen auf der Kleidung welches einen Fächer darstellte. Sie schienen sehr stolz darauf zu sein.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an einem Imbissstand der gut besucht war.

Er aß und aß bis er bemerkte dass es langsam dunkel geworden war. Das war eines seiner Schwächen wenn er seinen Lieblingstätigkeiten nachging. Er vergaß einfach immer die Zeit.

„Man bin ich satt", sagte Son-Goku zufrieden um den es hier sich handelte und klopfte sich auf den vollen Bauch.

„Es macht 10 000 Yen", nannte ihm die freundliche aber leicht überforderte Frau im Imbisstand den Preis, weil Sie stundenlang für ihn gekocht hatte und für die anderen Gäste noch dazu.

„Was?! Aber so viel hab ich doch gar nicht dabei", äußerte Son-Goku entsetzt und zählte sein Geld nach was in seinem Portmonaie lag.

Er grübelte nach. Wie sollte er nur aus dieser Situation heraus kommen?

„Was halten sie davon dass ich es für sie arbeite?", bot er ihr an da ihm im Moment nichts anderes einfiel.

„Onkel, da will einer nicht bezahlen!", rief sie ihren Onkel herbei. Zwei weitere Ninja´s kamen näher da der Onkel sie herbei gerufen hatte. Wenn man aus Konoha käme, wüsste man gleich das diese zwei Männer zu der Konoha Polizei gehören. Sie sorgten hier für Ordnung.

„Mach bloß keinen Ärger", blaffte der eine Polizist ihn an.

„Ja das können wir nicht leiden. Wir machen kurzen Prozess mit denen, die Ärger machen", ertönte es vom anderen Polizisten.

„Ich mach ja schon keinen Ärger", versicherte er ihnen sogleich und stand auf.

„Ich bezahle das schon. Ich ruf nur schnell mal einen Freund von mir an", verteidigte er sich

„Wirklich!", beteuerte er als er ihre Misstrauischen blicke bemerkte.

`Seh ich so arm aus?`, fragte er sich kurz in Gedanken.

Son-Goku rief Piccolo an und erklärte ihm schnell die Lage. Zwar könnte er seine frischvermählte Frau Chichi darum bitten aber das traute er sich noch nicht zu, schon jetzt für Ärger in ihre Beziehung zu bringen wegen des Essens. Jetzt hieß es für ihn abwarten und Tee trinken.

„Oh! Es ist schon Nacht und was für ein wunderschöner großer roter Mond da ist. Da kann man den Abend genießen und wieder zur Ruhe kommen", äußerte Son-Goku Gedankenverloren.

„Ja, sie haben recht besonders da es ein so seltenes Naturphänomen ist. Dieser rote Vollmond." stimmte ihm der Onkel zu der Verkäuferin zu. Nun fiel Son-Goku langsam etwas auf

„Warte mal ein Vollmond?!", rief er entsetzt und blickte geschockt auf den Mond.

„Ja, dass ist einer", bestätigte ihm die Verkäuferin verdattert.

Son-Goku verkrampfte sich und bekam ein Fell und wuchs zu einen Riesigen Affenmonster heran. Von der Größe konnte man es mit Kyuubi vergleichen. Viele gerieten in Panik.

„Oh nein ein Monster!", schrie die Verkäuferin voller Panik und war vollkommen geschockt vom Anblick. Die zwei Männer brachten sie nun in Sicherheit da sie sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

´Oh nein dieser Vollmond ist so anders als sonst ich kann mich nicht mehr lange kontrollieren´, waren Son-Goku´s schwindenden Gedanken, während der Verwandlung. Das Monster griff nun an und zerstörte ein nach dem anderen Uchia Haus. Der Vierte Hokage war anderorts beschäftigt. Denn er wurde Vater von einem kleinen Jungen den er Naruto nennen würde.

Von weit her flog nun ein Grünling an und sagte genervt zu sich: „Warum rufst er ausgerechnet mich an? Er hat doch ganz viele Freunde die das machen können. Warum ausgerechnet mich?"

Nun erblickte er einen riesigen Affen der alles kaputt schlug was ihm in die Nähe kam.

Er beobachtete nun eine Weile wie einige Ninja´s versuchten den riesigen Affen aufzuhalten in seinen Wahn alles zu zerstören. Ihm fielen zwei Jungen auf welche Brüder zu sein schienen. Der Ältere trug den Jüngeren und rannte mit dem Baby aus dem Viertel. Dann fiel ihm ein Mann mit Maske auf der nur zusah wie alles klein geschlagen wurde. Es schien ihm nicht zu stören daß sein Dorf zerstört wurde und wunderte sich kurz darüber.

„Warum hast du dich verwandelt?", murmelte der grüne Namekianer vor sich hin. Piccolo´s blick richtete sich auf den Mond. `Ah, ich verstehe was das Problem ist.`, erkannte er schnell. Mit einem Energiestrahl zerstörte er den Mond und der riesige Affe verwandelte sich wieder in einen jungen Mann der recht verwirrt und nackt herum stand.

Anderswo nahe Konoha: „Was geht hier vor sich? Wie kann das sein? Wer hat da nur den Mond zerstört?", murmelte er verstört. ´Mein schöner Plan, mein wunderschöner Plan und alles für die Katz. Ich werde mich rächen und ihn töten. Ich werde denjenigen töten der meinen Lebenstraum zerstört hat so wahr mein Name Madara Uchia ist´, dachte er und begann Pläne zu schmieden. 

Piccolo und Son-Goku versteckten sich in dieser Zeit vor den Ninjas. Zum Glück konnten sie super ihre Auren tarnen sodass die Ninjas sie nicht mehr erspüren konnten.

Piccolo zaubert ein paar Anziehsachen hervor da Son-Goku noch nackt war nach seiner Verwandlung. „Hier sind ein paar Sachen für dich. Es ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen wie peinlich du dich verhältst", kommentierte Piccolo abfällig und überreichte ihm noch das Geld welches er bei ihm im Haus gefunden hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige kratzte sich verlegten am Hinterkopf und bedankte sich für alles.

„So und nun erzähl mir warum du ausgerechnet mich angerufen hast", erkundigte sich Piccolo nachdem der andere sich angezogen hatte.

„Em naja... wie schon gesagt wollte ich Einkaufen und habe mich verflogen und da bekam ich mordsmäßig Hunger und dabei habe ich halt so viel gegessen und da ich gleich wieder zurück wollte hab ich an dich gedacht, immerhin kannst du neben mir am schnellsten fliegen. Chichi macht sich bestimmt große Sorgen wo ich nun bin. Nochmal Danke das du gekommen bist und den Mond gesprengt hast, wer weiß ob ich nicht noch das ganze Dorf vernichtet hätte", bedankte er sich verlegen und kratzte sich wieder am Kopf. „Nur deshalb?", fragte der Grüne ungläubig.

„Das ist doch die Höhe! „Nur weil du keine Gedult hattest wolltest du deine kleinen Freunde anrufen? Außerdem bin ich viel schneller als du", beschwerte sich der Namekianer.

„Das stimmt nicht wir können doch ein Wettfliegen machen", forderte Son-Goku ihn heraus.

„Tzz... mach ich nicht. Das ist mir zu kindisch", erwiderte er nur abfällig und flog davon.

Son-Goku flog zu den Überresten der Imbissbude und hinterließ das Geld mit einer

auf einer Serviette hinterlassenden Nachricht.

„Tut mir leid für die Zerstörung ihres Restaurants.

Hier ist auch noch etwas mehr Geld für die Reparation.

gez. Son-Goku."

Ende


End file.
